creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Death
Author's Note: this conversation and the people's action in it may not be exact, since i have a failing memory, but i am sure this happened, and i will never forget it. :) --Cello freak 00:36, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Death. For some, they fear the word, for others, they see it as a sign of escape, a new beginning. This topic, this word, somehow came upon a group of friends in a conversation not long ago. I am not obligated to mention their names here, but I am allowed to mention their nicknames, like The Champion, Angel, Ghostie, Cello, and Bard. Occasionally, Matt joined in the conversation, too. Of course, other people like Hazel, Nikki, Rebc, and LCT joined sometimes too, but at that moment, at that time, there was only the six of them. I think it all started after a heated fight about religion leaving behind a very depressed Champion, and a some what angry Angel. Ghostie, well, I'm not sure what he was at the time. Bard had decided not to join, and Cello just got there when it was calming down, so as usual, she had no idea what was going on. Cello, seeing how depressed Champion was, got up and comforted him, while Angel gave him a dragon. (Champion likes dragons a lot). Champion then complimented everyone in the group, saying how the chat had liven up since each member had joined it, and somehow, among the midst of mindless conversation, death became the subject. They talked about how maybe death is the beginning, that it wasn't as bad as some people saw it. Suicide came into mind, and so does the quote, "Suicide is the way of telling God that you can't fire me, I quit!" Cello had never thought of death that literally before, and suiciding never crossed her mind. Don't people wonder what their lives could've been like if they didn't killed themselves? They talked a long time on the subject, about a good two hours, and it was interesting. And then suddenly Cello, being the simple minded person that she was, asked how they even started talking about death, the weirdest and least discussed (at least in my case) subject. Bard shrugged, saying that it was interesting. The rest nodded and agreed, but as night came, they all went to sleep or have dinner, or do their homework. I know what you're thinking. How does a subject like death come across a group of friends? This group of friends was elite, you may call it. Special. They had never seen each other before. Not one single person. Sure, they know each other's name's and where they live and their personalities, but they had never seen each other's faces. They had never talked directly face to face, had never laughed side by side. Yet, they're still good friends, and talked to each other on a variety of subjects, and have inside jokes (well, some). This group of friends has many people in it, like the ones mentioned above and a lot more, but the ones that usually come on chat more is the ones listed above. They came from different countries or states, different backgrounds, and different religions. And when Cello went offline, she couldn't help but wonder about the future. That maybe this group of friends would meet up some day, and not know that they used to talk to each other when they were a kid. Category:Cellofreak Category:One-shot Category:Real life Category:Short stories Category:Death